mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cassandra
Trivia *Yeah that trivia didn't really have much proof, the two characters don't even look alike and unless I'm mistaken, the Cassandra in The Sims didn't die? But nevertheless, it's been removed.--Mistertrouble189 04:42, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Cassandra Goth from the "The Sims" and "The Sims 2" is NOT the same Cassandra here. Same with how Alexander Goth is not Goth Boy.The reason behind that is because Sir Vincent Skullfinder is dead by the time of "The Sims 3", the prequel to "The Sims"; so Cassandra & Alexander haven't been born yet. So Cassandra Goth couldn't have died before she was born, and Alexander Goth couldn't be an adult before he was a kid. UBFunkaneer 14:16, May 15, 2010 (UTC) First, sure you can call me UBF. There have been a lot of confusions age-wise in "The Sims" (Kaylynn Langerak is an adult in The Sims 2, but a child 50 years before; Brandi Broke is unborn in The Sims but 25 years later she's an adult with a teenage son.) but you have a point there. But, one question, what does that have to do with Cassandra? I know the Goths and the Grumplebottoms are related, but still? (By the way, it's spelled Agnes, not Angus.) UBFunkaneer 21:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) There's a simple answer to that, the Riverview in Sims 3 where Brandi Broke is 'unborn' is set before SunsetValley, i.e. more than 25 years before sims2. And Elmira's aunt Crumplebottom is Prudence not Agnes Prawler (talk) 17:07, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Yup, plus if that "cassandra" ghost was the same Cassandra as the one whose parents are Mortimer and Bella, she would not have spikey-ish pink hair with fake cat ears. She would have black pigtails, wear glasses, and have a dress similiar to the one she wears in TS2, then she can be Cassandra Goth. Plus, while Goth Boy is a poet, Alexander is a math nerd. Kaiko Mikkusu (talk) 12:02, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Best Friend Reward Possible Coding in PC?? |mood=Smirk}} How to be friends with Cassandra If anyone needs help on this, I've figured it out. Step 1. The first time you see Cassandra in the game,(Should be after you move in DJ Candy) Walk up to her, but don't walk to far or you'll walk through her. Choose be mean 3 times, you should get the plus symbols at least 1 time. Then choose be nice 2 times, either nothing will happen, or you'll get plus symbols. Step 2. Quite a while after you last saw Cassandra, you should have Vincent Skullfinder moved in and doing Candy's Turntable building task. Prospect by the train station for a while, then go fishing until you have 22 rainbow trout and 14 clownfish while you're fishing, you may spot Cassandra going by. Wait till your finished to leave the fishing game. Now go up to her and do be nice repeatdly until she hugs you. She is now your friend. She will drop ghosts each time you hug her. NOTE:Once you befriend her, it will still say she's your aquaintance.Much like Santa Clause in Sims 2, you can get up to best friends with her but she will never appear in the realationship book. NOTE:Do not use the Spooky Activity to summon her, it is likely you won't have one until Goth Boy comes.She will come on her own. 19:50, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Finding Cassandra DJ-UnionJack 23:57, January 6, 2011 (UTC) In MySims, usually Cassandra appears after a seance (however you say it) with a Spooky Sim, which happen outside only, if I'm correct. But, once, as I entered Dr. F's Lab, Cassandra was standing in the back room. Im confused.... maybe it was a glitch but im not sure. Cassandra is VERY hard to be your best friend and you cannot talk to her ! You can only be nice and mean . I wanted her to be in my town , sadly she can't . And this is how to her : 1. Follow a sir Vicent or violet 2. They may place a carpet on the ground you do what do ,also 3. Wait 1 minute or 2 and Cassandra will appear GOOD LUCK :) @DJ-UnionJack You are correct, I saw Cassandra in Dr. F's lab atleast 2 times. It is not a glitch or something. Maybe Dr' F's potions can summon her? She was standing in the same place, next to the entrance(door) of Dr. F's lab and she doesn't seem to be active only if you become active. I tried been nice 4 times and then half way in the process, she just disappeared. This is real and I'm not lying. Also I never ever saw any spooky Sim summoning Cassandra use Seanace. :( Wish some one could do that. 07:25, August 5, 2012 (UTC)Icicle990 Was that the popular glitch? It was weird, one time I was wondering around town and then, I saw Cassandra. Then I saw her again and I thought she just used ghost power to get ahead of me. Then, I went back and I saw her again! I then brought her over where I saw her before, and when I got over to the fountain, I saw two of them! They where doing like what they do to other people (tickling, scaring, teasing) to each other! Was that the popular glitch?-- 02:08, November 4, 2013 (UTC)Timmy Interests I was wondering where you found that!}}